


AFK: Away For Kiss!

by feliscat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, I want hanzo to be a rebel!, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, So does Genji, lol, since it's au, you lil tsundere hanny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feliscat/pseuds/feliscat
Summary: “Falling for her wasn’t falling at all. It was walking into the house and suddenly knowing you’re home.” - r.i.dWell, everything was all above his expectation.How can it be? For the first time, Shimada Hanzo felt so embarrassed and desperate when the reality has struck him so hard.By the time he realized that he has fallen for a young, wild and free girl, Hana Song ,aka D.Va.It was too late.





	AFK: Away For Kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't keep this ship to myself alone anymore...  
> HAIL HANZO!  
> VIVA LA D.VA!  
> <3
> 
> ps. this is my first silly fiction. lol

 

 

_[Hanzo nii-chan! Don’t forget to pick me up! 2pm! Miss you soooooo much really, can’t wait to see ya! <3 *Wink wink*]_

 

_Wink your ass, shitty brother._

He rolled his eyes after read those texts then look at the watch on his left wrist.

_Great, it’s already past 11AM._

Maybe he should buy something for lunch before driving to the airport. His stomach was so damn empty. Surely, struggling with some researches for the graduation project for all morning with only few cups of black coffee was not good idea at all.

Hanzo Shimada texted back to those nasty messages rapidly, put the smartphone in his pocket then walk across the road when the light was red. In front of him was a café which were not too crowd due to his likes. This place is one of his favorites since he’s been studying here.

The chime was the first greetings as he walked into the shop. He went straight to the bar and order some take outs and drinks, sitting silently while waiting for the foods. Hanzo listened to the sounds of his surrounding secretly and then the bell door rang again.

He didn’t really pay attention to it much until the loud giggles brought him back from his thought.

_Wow, such a laughing._

When he glanced at the sound source, his eyes met with dark brown orbs of the young Asian woman who was talking on the phone. He frowned a bit and that was catching the girl attention instantly. She gave a fierce glare at him then turned away and sat at the opposite corner of him by the door.

_Man, girls these days should have learn some manners._

 

Meanwhile, this is the first time in her life that Hana Song felt so unpleasant to someone who she’s just met. The frown from that man made she felt like he’s judging. So she retaliated back with a hard glared and turned away to get him out from the sight.

Cheerful voice from the phone still spoke continually.

_{..Aw, love! I’m really looking forward to your streaming session tonight. It’s must be really fun with you, me and Lucio being together! First night of the trio! Woohoo! The cavalry’s here!}_

“Yeah, It’s must be great, Lena. ‘Cause I’m gonna beat your ass up!” She answered with a grin.

 _{Ow, spare me please!}_ Fake pleading sound from the speaker made her chuckled.

“Nah, you already know. There’s no such thing like mercy in the battlefield!”

After the call ended, Hana handed the order for her lunch to waitress. She couldn’t help it but found the tall man at the end of her sight again. Though this time he’s paying for the food at the cashier so he might didn’t notice her stares…maybe.

_What an arrogant dude. Not mention to that annoying stoic expression, he’s really getting on my nerve._

So while the Japanese man was walking to the door, which was nearby her seat, Hana ‘accidentally’ stretch her legs in front of the dark haired man. Waiting for a ruckus scene to happen but somehow he’s already aware of this, his long legs just skipped away like it was nothing. And that made Hana felt a bit disappoint while she cursed in her thought. When she looked up, she found those sharp eyes stared at her again. But this time it had something in those dark orbs that made her blood boiled for no reason. Something like insult looks. Also there’s little smirk on his lips too.

_What the f—_

He left the shop. While the Korean girl was indignant alone in the café, drank her Mountain Dew in order to relieved some anger in her chest and swore to herself that next time she met him again, that irritate face will receive some punishment.

Someone had said that Hana was such a wrathful and hot-headed girl and she just proved it by kicked the one who said that in the balls.

_Next time and we’ll see, dude!_

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Hey! Long time no see, Onii-chan!” The neon-green haired man with the white flashy jacket and black jeans launched at black haired man with tight embrace.

“Aw, I think I’m gonna burst into tears now.”

“Stop calling me that for fuck sake please, Genji. It’s disgusting.” Hanzo sighed and hugged his only little brother back. Genji laughed out loud, gladness was shown on his young and lively face openly and Hanzo has seen them too. So his lips were curled up into a gentle smile.

“Nice to see you again, brother. Look like someone has evolved from nasty boy to womanizer, hmm?”

“Ouch, such a hard word. And you also transformed from the mighty young master into some hipster old man now.” Hanzo grumbled a low growl at those comment while Genji chuckled. “Dad’s gonna be furious if he see this.”

“Then just let him be, I don’t care.” His tone became harsh suddenly. Then he was conscious again, averting his eyes from his brother who was looking at him with worried eyes. The joyful atmosphere was all gone until Hanzo let out a long sigh then tried to change the mood of conversation.

“How was your mother?”

“Actually, my mom is your mom too, sir.” Genji snickered. “She’s doing well, brother. She’s the strongest of all middle-aged women in the town now. Even dad can’t seem to fight back when she’s serious now.”

Hanzo chuckled, the image of long black haired middle aged woman with a smug grin figured in his mind.

“I missed her.”

“Excuse me? Didn’t you just talk to each other on yesterday night?” Green haired man teased his older brother. “Okay, we should get going, I’m really hungry now. The food on the plane was suck. I can’t even stand for a bite, Yuck.”

“Just as I thought, I’ve got you one burger in the car. Let’s go.” Hanzo grabbed the trolley’s handle and started walking with Genji followed behind.

“Man, I hope Overwatch University has some beauties. It would be boring if there’re not.”

Hanzo didn’t really know why but somehow the big brown eyes he’s seen from the café appeared in his thought again.

_Well, she could be one of a beauty. Only after those aggressive manners are fixed._

He chased the girl figure away from his mind before answered back to Genji.

“What a nice question. Is that the only thing you can think beside food?”

“Hah! What will the youngster’s life be without romance!? It’s kind of an experience we should meet once in a lifetime you know?” Hanzo rolled his eyes for the second time of the day.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, ‘Once in a lifetime’ event again. Maybe you should stop playing those otome games, Genji. ”

**“I SAID IT’S NOT AN OTOME, IT’S AN EROGE!”**

“Whatever, Mr.Otaku womanizer.”

“Damn you Mr.Tsundere main character!”

“…What the fuck are you saying?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“To be honest, I didn’t really know that you’re living in such a big room like this.”

“Yeah, but it’s not big anymore because you’re staying with me.”

“Man, you really know what to say to your little brother, nii-san.” Hanzo smirked then kept unpacking the boxes while Genji was arranging his things in his new room. After they reached the dorm, they started to moved some furniture and boxes for a while. Using about three hours and everything’s done.

Now, it’s 10PM. Genji sat on the blue sofa, tried to link the television with his phone while Hanzo was preparing the tea in the kitchen. When the older man walked to the couch with two mug in his hands, the wide screen now was displayed some kind of gaming live stream on the monitor.

“So not only you’re an otaku and womanizer, you’re also into gaming streamers too?”

“Shut up and watch this, brother. She’s the most valuable player I’ve ever seen since two years ago! Man, her play style is really ruthless though she’s so damn cute.” Genji rambled and watched it intently without looking away, like a spirit of loyal fan club was possessed him. Hanzo silently laughed at his silly brother and looked at the TV with curiosity.

 

Then he met with those familiar brown eyes again.

_Wait a second._

**_It’s her._ **

_The wild girl from the café._

 

_Damn it, Is she a streamer? And looks like Genji really admire her a lot. Well, can’t blame him at all. How can others see through her true color without met in a person like him?_

 

“--Woohoo!! That’s a great move! MVP! MVP! Viva la D.Va!” The loud shout from Genji made him went back from his thought. The small screen on the left corner of screen was a long  straight haired girl with a gorgeous smile and a wink for her victory.

“Her name’s D.Va?”

“It’s nickname. Her real name is Hana Song, American-Korean streamer from Korea, my idol.”

“Wow, I don’t know that you can be this creepy, wondering for what happened at home after I left.”

“Blah, blah, blah, whatever.” Hanzo got up from his seat after Genji reply. He looked at the screen which that rude girl was still playing on the monitor. And then he let out a snort when she won the match again.

“I bet you can beat her plays easily, Genji. She’s not that pro at all.” He said to Genji before went in his bedroom with a mug. While Genji shook his head and murmurred to himself.

“Said by the one who had stopped playing games since the high school, I don’t agree to it at all, brother.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

Thx for reading! :D


End file.
